


humans and their strange pleasures

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Oh what that poor Car has seen, Romance, Short & Sweet, The Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So this is what humans do for pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	humans and their strange pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt: "Afternoon Delight"

The afternoon sun shined through the windows of the impala as Dean’s hand stroked over Cas’ tie as he pulled his head up towards his.

“So this is what humans do for pleasure,” Castiel asked feeling Dean’s warm breath against his face, “it’s rather-”

“Cas, shut up and enjoy the moment,” Dean cut him off with a breathtaking kiss, the hunter grinding against his body. The car rocking in time with his movements. 

He didn’t know what to think of this strange form of devotion Dean displayed. But the way his hands roamed Dean’s body….he was sure he enjoyed it.


End file.
